Amber Lee Connors
Amber Lee Connors is a 25 year old actor, and one of the voice actors for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and FNaF World, she voices Clara from Sister Location. About Amber Lee Conners Amber Lee Connors is a professional voice actress, director, and founder of Sound Cadence Studios. Most recently, she had the pleasure of voicing Baccarat in the movie One Piece: Film Gold. You can see what she's currently up to by following her on Facebook Amber Lee Connors. Amber started voice acting in 2007 with a strong passion and vigor for the craft. She firmly believes that through hard work, determination and perseverance anything can be accomplished - and continues to holds herself firmly to these beliefs and standards in her work. From Video-Games and Animations, to Commercials, Radio Ads and more - Amber's versatile and extensive range has enabled her to work in various forms of media. However, her true passion and specialty lay in character voices, especially for Video Games. When she is not working, Amber enjoys a variety of hobbies including; Reading, Writing Fiction, Drawing, Painting, Anime, Video Games, Foreign Music, Korean Horror Films, Sewing & Cosplay. Other Characters by Amber Lee Connors *Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged- Android 18 *Holy Knight- Lilith Kishimoto *CHUYA-DEN- Yuuna *Ladies versus Butlers!- Tomomi Saikyō *Assassination Classroom- Additional Voices *Divine Gate- Macbeth *Rio: Rainbow Gate!- Rio Rollins Tachibana *Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!!- Pulse Trans *Heroes of Newerth- Death Metal Rhapsody *Dust: An Elysian Tail- Ginger *APEXICON- Female Wordsmith *Heroes of Newerth- Circe The Deceiver *Detective Grimoire- Sally *Devil's Dare- Queenie & Zombies *Dread Out- Ira & Kuntilinak *Malevolence: The Sword of Ahkranox- Female Hero, Various *Meltdown- Paz *Project Nimbus- Mirai *Dead Island: Epidemic- Amber & Hailey *Dread Out: Act II- Ira & Suzie *Heroes of Newerth- Yi Peng *HuniePop- Beli *Payday 2- Female Bank Teller *Supreme League of Patriots- Nurse Julie *Hercules V- Narrator *Hero Forces: Breaking Dawn- Tsuruko, Misc Voices *HunieCam Studio- Beli, Candace & Sarah *Payday 2: The Wolfpack DLC-Terrified Girl *Dread Out: Keepers of the Dark Serpent- Mistress & Little Girl *FNaF World- Toy Chica, JJ, Nightmare Chica (Foxy Fighters) *FNaF: Sister Location- Clara *Keijo!!!!!!!- Nozomi Kaminashi *Battlerite!- Jade *Regalia: Of Man and Monarchs- Gwendolyn *Scarlet Dangerfield- Neith *The Silver Guardian- Rei *WorldEnd- Chtholly *Love Tyrant- Akane Hiyama *KanColle/ Kantai Collection- Ooi (Oicchi) *Tsugumomo- Taguri (Episode 7) *Brave Witches- Takami Karihuchi *One Piece Film: Gold- Baccarat *Aria The Scarlet Ammo AA- Shino *Smike- Spriggan Terra (Skin) *Crystalline- Kara Noir Visual Novels / Game Hybrid *Burn Your Fat with Me!-Marika *Princess Battles-Aurelia *Sunrider-Ava *But I Love You Hikari *Exogenesis: Perils of Rebirth-Hayami Koto *The Letter *Crystalline Gallery Amber Lee Connors.png|View. Amber_Lee_Connors.jpg|Closeup. Wintertime_Amber_1.jpg|Wintertime Amber 1. 7067065_orig.jpg|Wintertime Amber 2. 3795087_orig.jpg|Wintertime Amber 3. Amber_Lee_Connors_2.jpg|Alt image of Amber Lee Connors. Claire_.jpg|One of the Characters Amber voices. File:Fnaf World - Toy chicas original voice (Foxy Fighters) File:Fnaf World - Nightmare Chicas original voice (Foxy Fighters) File:Fnaf World - JJ´s original voice (Foxy Fighters) File:FNAF Sister Location - All Episodes Of The Immortal And The Restless External Links *Amber's Website *Amber's Voice Actor Account *Amber's Facebook Account *Amber's Instagram Account Category:Sister Location Category:FNaF World Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Voice Actor Category:People Category:Female Category:Staff Category:Human